Red Hair
by darkgirl3
Summary: Morgan already knew that Penelope dyed her hair red, he helped her do it and he gave her a new nickname for the time being too Red. M/G Enjoy it is now complete
1. Help

**Red Hair**

**Chapter 1  
Help**

**AN: I don't own anything. This story suggests that Pen asked Derek to help her dye her hair. So he would have known on the plane and he'd called her Red as a new nickname while she had her hair red. He helps her dye her hair, and just case you're all wondering if they're together or not, yes they are. Happily married too, Enjoy.**

"Derek, I need your help," Penelope Morgan said standing at the edge of the bed, Morgan was in the closet getting his gun out the safe.

"What you need, baby girl?" he asked coming out the closet, "I thought we were going out?" he asked seeing what she was wearing.

"I sorta want to do something else first," Pen said tossing him the box of hair dye.

"Red?" he questioned, "If you're sure, one these days I'm going to wake up and forget who's in that bed if you keep changing your hair," he teased.

"So you'll help me?" She asked.

"Yeah, let me just put this back up, and call Rossi tell him we'll be late," Morgan said.

"I already called, and while you were showering JJ and Will stopped by taking Billy and Aaron with them, I told them we'd be there later to get them," Penelope said referring to their twin boys.

"Okay, and now I get to call you Red until you go back to blonde," Derek said shutting the gun safe and letting her lead the way to the bathroom connected to their room.

"You think it'll turn out right?" she asked, she hadn't dyed her hair completely before, she'd put pink strikes in it and blue ones one time and he'd called her Smurf until it wore out.

"It'll be great, who's the one that does this every time, I haven't let you down yet have I?" Morgan asked.

"No, but I've never completely dyed it one color, Derek, we've put pink, and blue strikes in it before, and that one time at Halloween when I went as used black hair spray," she said.

"Don't remind me about that one, you went crazy with that stuff, baby girl and it took me forever to get it out not to mention the rash you got when you tried to wash it out in the shower and it got down there," Morgan said trying not to laugh, but it was funny now.

"You know how embarrassed I was when I called you and asked you to help me, sure we were dating then, but handsome that is just something you don't want to ask any guy to do, let alone your best friend who's your boyfriend," Pen said taking her glasses off, she didn't want dye on them.

"I wasn't complaining, I was just glad you were okay," Morgan said before he put the gloves on, "Close your eyes, just in case," he said before he started putting the dye into her hair.

Fifteen minutes later he had all the dye in her hair and tossed the bottle in the trash along with the gloves and other bottle. "It'll look better when I wash it out," Derek said looking at her hair.

"I know, now I just gotta wait half hour, that is the hard part," Pen said.

"That is the easy part compared to getting this stuff out your hair, baby girl," Morgan said with smile giving her a kiss, "Come on I'm sure we can find something to do for half hour," he said.

"When I said do something, I didn't mean that we cook," Penelope said.

"We, baby girl, I'm the one that is cooking, and heating left over tacos in the microwave is not cooking," Derek said before taking them out the microwave, "Lunch is served," he teased.

"Well it should be seeing as how that is the only thing I can work, that is in this kitchen," Pen said taking a bite of the taco.

"I'm just glad you let me run the blender now, I still don't know how you got the stuff in your hair, let alone on top the fridge," he said laughing.

"We've both done some crazy stuff in the last five years, handsome," she said.

"Just think all the good things that happened started with those four words, are you two crazy," Morgan laughed.

"Hey, we were both sober when we did that so nobody can say otherwise," Pen said with smile.

"I'm not complaining, I married my best friend and even if it was on a dare, best one dare I ever did," Derek said kissing her.

"Technically I don't think, you two should just get married, is a dare, hot stuff," she said.

"We dated for two weeks, and they said just get married already, I dare you to do it now while we're in Vegas," Morgan said almost word for word to what JJ, Elle, Gideon, Hotch and Reid had told them five years ago.

"I remember that, and when JJ asked why the hell I was taking birth control if we were married and both wanted kids you took them from me and gave them to JJ," Pen said with smile, "And you told her, here case you need them, or just toss them, we don't need them."

"Who's the one that talked me into having kids, huh baby girl, that was you, and now we have twin boys that are almost three," he said with smile.

Marrying her was the best thing he could have ever done, and after the lecture from his mom and sisters about not having a real wedding they welcomed Penelope to the family and had a small party at his mom's house few weeks after they'd gotten married. They hadn't planned on a honeymoon since they didn't have much time between cases, but they'd gotten two weeks in Jamaica at his friends resort and that had been the best two weeks of their lives, even if it was six months after they got married. No interruptions either, they'd stayed in the room half the time, only going out few times and had few meals with Morgan's friend from college Gerald, who was running the resort they were staying at.

"I said maybe a year, but we both know how that went, we couldn't keep our hands to ourselves when we were alone, thank god we had some self control around the team and at work," Pen said with smile.

"That didn't stop when you were pregnant you were twice as bad," he teased before getting them something to drink.

"You loved every minute of it, because I couldn't get enough of you, especially right before I went into labor," she said.

"Why exactly haven't we tried again yet?" Morgan asked her handing her bottle water.

"We've been busy between having twin five year olds that never sit still and a demanding job, we haven't had sex in two nights," Penelope said, "Do you want to try again?" she asked.

"I'm happy either way, but another couple kids wouldn't be bad, maybe we could have a little girl this time, or two them," Derek said.

"Hey, I had twins already, go easy on me here," she teased.

"I could have said triplets, but you might have punched me in the arm."

"Take that back, Derek Morgan," Pen said reaching for him.

"Touch a nerve, baby girl?" he asked finishing his taco.

"No, but you might find few more lonely nights in your future if you keep that up," she teased before getting up.

"Come on lets get this out your hair, before it gets stuck in there," Derek said kissing her before they went back to the bathroom.

Pen was sitting against their bathtub while he washing the dye out using the detachable shower sprayer. He'd gotten it after the hair spray incident so she wouldn't have to be in the shower to wash the stuff out any more. Neither of them wanted a repeat of that. It had hurt for two weeks, but he'd been wonderful and until she was able to laugh about it, he didn't even mention it. She was just glad they'd been dating, because she wasn't sure what she would done other wise, she knew she couldn't' have called him and asked him to do that for her if they were just best friends, there was a line, but it had been different luckily.

"I forgot what it feels like to have you wash my hair," Pen said with smile.

"I haven't washed it yet, baby girl," Morgan said, "Plus we have two kids and one of us has to watch them while the other is in the shower, and the last time we had a day of was when the whole team had few days off after Haley's death," Derek said, they were still healing after Haley's death even though it had been almost two months ago, it still felt fresh some days of the week.

"I'm just glad you're not in charge any more, I mean sure that night we had sex in your office on the couch was nice, but I like my man taking orders," she teased making him laugh.

"We never did tell Hotch about that did we?" he asked, "Oh well, nobody will ever know since you fixed that tape too," he smiled.

"Right after I made us a copy of it," Pen said, "Like I'd really delete that without making copy, we had sex on the couch, the desk, and the floor, Morgan, you just don't erase that."

"You think I'll ever forget you walking in there and pulling off that coat of yours, I thought I was going to cum right then, you didn't have a damn thing on," Derek said with smile before giving her a quick kiss as he finished getting the last bit of the dye out.

"Good thing nobody was in your office, that would have been embarrassing," she said with smile.

"You are naughty girl, and I spanked you for that too," he said laughing, "You want me to wash it now?" he asked.

"Yes please, it gets the rest the stuff out," Penelope said sitting up some so he could have better access.

Five minutes later he was finished washing the shampoo out and was using the towel to get some the water out before he got the hair dryer out. It took another ten minutes to fully dry it.

"You like?" Morgan asked holding a mirror behind her so she could see the front and back.

"I love it, thanks hot stuff," Pen said, "I can't wait till the others see it, and it's going to be funny."

"That's just going to have to wait, because we're going in there while we have time and we're having sex now, baby girl," Derek said picking her up and carrying her to their bed kissing her on the way there.

"We got hour before I told Rossi we'd be at his place," Penelope said.

"Well they just can wait because I have my wife alone, no distractions and she has red hair now," Derek said taking his jeans off, before pulling her pajama bottoms off.

Penelope moaned watching him take his pants off before pulling hers off. "God baby, after five years you still turn me on doing that," she said before he got on the bed.

"Bet you're already wet too aren't you?" Morgan asked.

She nodded her head wrapping her arms around his neck, "Been ready, hot stuff," she said.

"Well see about that, you naughty girl," he said moving down opening her up to him running his tongue up and down her opening sucking and licking at her clit till she was scream out his name as she came. He didn't stop either he continued licking sucking her buddle of nerves into his mouth till she was whimpering riding another wave of pleasure as she went over a second time. They'd only had few minutes here and there for the last month, he was taking full advantage of exploring her body again, and that meant more than one orgasm this time, especially if they wanted to add to their little family.

Penelope held to him as he pushed his fingers inside her finding her G-spot and stroking it until she was squirming on the bed begging him to be inside her. "Derek, please, baby, I need you now," she pleaded.

"Not yet, baby girl, I gotta taste more of you," he said kissing his way up her body capturing her nipple suckling it as she moved against him trying to find relief for the ache he wasn't letting her have release from yet.

"Handsome please," she said reaching down for his erection but he pulled away.

"Little wetter, my Goddess and I'll give you what you want," Derek said moving to her other breast giving it the same treatment before she screamed his name going over the edge as he started stroking her clit again this time moving his fingers fast against her as she arched up.

She moaned as he thrust into her not giving her time to come down, as he started thrusting inside her holding her hips as they moved against each other in bruising force. "Come with me," she said wrapping her arms around his waist as he continued hitting the neck of her womb.

"Almost there," he said back nipping and biting at her neck his hands in her hair holding her to him as he finally came stilling inside her as he poured himself into her, he couldn't move his entire body was shacking. It had been too long since they'd had this kind of release, but when they found the time, it was worth the wait. He rolled on his back taking her with him, neither of them moved staying intertwined. Their bodies spent from the rush, "Damn that was good," he finally said.

"Better believe it was, maybe you'll get that little girl you want," Penelope said closing her eyes against laying her head on his chest.

"I want two," Morgan said, "both look like you too," he said with smile closing his eyes wrapping his hands around her back before they drifted off to sleep.

**TBC**

**AN: So how did you like it? Thought of it when I saw the latest episode where she dyed her hair. Couldn't resist writing it and I added the three things you all love in the mix. Marriage, kids and talking about having kids. One more chapter and this story is over and I'll story another one, can only post chapter a day again though. **


	2. Red

**Red Hair  
Chapter 2  
Red**

**AN: I don't own anything thanks for the reviews. Takes place after the last episode that aired after they get back home. The team goes out for drinks and they get to see Penelope's hair up close. Enjoy **

"Where's Hotch at?" Emily asked coming up to the booth the team had in the back the bar. They'd ordered some food since they hadn't eaten in at least six or seven hours.

"He told us to have fun, but he was going home to Jack, he also offered to baby sit for us," Morgan said, "We didn't say no," he added.

"Sit down, Em, he said to have fun and that's what we're going to do," JJ said pulling Emily down beside her.

"Wow, somebody's in a good mood," Emily said with smile, "Hey Will," she added.

"We got a baby sitter that was willing to stay till one, we haven't been out the house together in month maybe three," Will said.

"Guess, me and you the only two without a date," Emily said to Reid with smile.

"The kid has his eye on that girl over there," Morgan said, "If he doesn't do something soon then I'll go over there and tell her he wants to dance," Derek teased Reid.

"You do and I'll let her punish you," Reid said looking over at Morgan.

"Spence, I don't think she'd punish him, more like reward him," JJ said with smile.

"Hey, no talking about our sex life, or we'll start in on yours, sis," Derek said.

"Behave you two," Penelope said, "If you do I might take you out on that dance floor," she said with smile.

"See I knew you'd get a attitude on you soon as I dyed your hair red," Morgan teased giving her a kiss.

"You're the one that dyed her hair?' Emily asked.

"Who you think has been doing it all these years, well except for that black hair spray incident that was not my fault," Morgan said.

"Oh my god I remember that, I about died laughing when you told me what happened," JJ said trying to swallow her water.

"I can laugh about it now, but lets just say never try and wash that stuff out less you're completely clothed, I doesn't leave a good feeling," Pen said shacking her head with smile.

"What happened?" Reid asked.

"You don't want to know," Emily said, "just don't ever use colored hair spray on your hair," she added.

"Why would I spray paint my hair?"  
"No, hair spray, you know the stuff that makes it stiff as a poker, well at Halloween they have them in different colors," Penelope said, "Don't use them less you want to burn for week when you try and wash it out," she added.

Reid nodded before they went back to talking about other things besides hair dye and bad experiences with hair spray.

Half hour later they were headed to the front of the bar finding two tables and pushing them together before they went to ordered drinks. "I'm driving home so I'm not drinking," Derek said but he went up to the bar getting Pen drink, Will and Reid following him to get drinks for themselves, JJ and Emily.

"Spill woman," JJ said when the guys disappeared, "what did you two do before we left on this case because I thought your husband was going to come apart when he saw you on the screen," she teased.

"I don't kiss and tell, but I'll say this, I got few bruise in certain places," Pen said with smile.

"At least one of us is getting some," Emily stated.

"If JJ and Will hadn't offered to take Billy and Aaron we wouldn't have gotten that time alone," Pen said.

"Five years in you two should have a system," JJ stated.

"Ha, with our jobs, two five year old twin boys that have their dad's energy and love to run all over the place, tell me where we have the system at?" Penelope asked, "I still have to be the bad guy, I love Derek, but the word no is not in his vocabulary unless they do something to get themselves hurt, or close to it, but apparently it is okay to have food fight while I'm out with you two on Sunday afternoon and I get home they are all playing innocent till I find spaghetti sauce on Clooney," she said, "He was covered too," she added before they started laughing.

"Boys will be boys," Emily said.

"She's got three at home, I only have two," JJ said, "Which reminds me, you two been talking about more kids?" she asked.

Penelope smiled before nodding, "I couldn't believe it, I mean for so long we sorta silently agreed on two when we had the twins," she said, "But now, whenever we get moment alone we're all over each other again, reminds me of five years ago all over, and he said he wants twin girl this time, or triplets," she stated.

"Damn, you sure you're married to Derek Morgan?" JJ asked her, "Because I remember when Hotch and Haley brought Jack in to meet us, he said he was happy just practicing," she said.

"I know, but I guess him being dad changed all that," Pen said.

"What, can't a guy have little girl or girls that look like their mom?" Morgan asked handing her the drink wrapping his arms around her.

"See I told you, he's gone wild again," Penelope said pulling him around kissing him.

The others laughed before Morgan led her to the dance floor after setting her drink on the table. "You teasing me, Red?" he asked.

"Yes I am, my chocolate God," Pen said pulling him to her with a kiss before a new song started and he moved her hips with his dancing to the music not pulling out the kiss till they needed air.

"Good, because we got the house to ourselves again, I told Hotch we'd pick them up in the morning," Morgan said, "However, he said he'd keep them till tomorrow afternoon and that if we somehow managed to add to that family of ours, that would be payment enough," he said kissing her neck.

"We better get out of here then, if you plan on adding to this family, because I don't think we can do that on this dance floor, hot stuff," she said.

Derek pulled her closer kissing her keeping up with the beat of the song holding her bottom as he moved against her. "I don't think I can make it home, not in this condition," he said.

"Then we'll just have to get you cooled down some before we leave because I'm not having sex in the bathroom here, handsome," she said nipping at his ear as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Truck?" he asked.

"No, bed or not at all," Pen said.

Derek started moving them towards the exit, stopping long enough to tell the others bye before they took off.

They managed to get in the truck before they started kissing again. "Changed my mind, unzip your jeans," she said deepening the kiss her hands working his shirt buttons.

"We are in a parking lot, right beside JJ and Will's vehicle," Derek said.

"Don't care, I'm horny and I want my husband, unzip your jeans or I'll do it for you."

"Yes, Red, anything you say," Morgan said with smile.

Penelope leaned over making sure the truck doors were locked. No way did she want somebody coming over and opening the doors on them. "You want me here, or you want me to get you off?" she asked taking him into her hand.

"You keep teasing me like this and I'm going spank your ass when I cum woman, do something I can't drive like this," Derek said, he had no intentions of crashing his truck because she was giving him a blow job going down the road. She'd done that to him before, two years ago and the Nickelback song Animals about came true when they said almost drove into a ditch, he about ran into their mailbox, he'd been driving her car then though and thank god he'd stopped the car because when she got that wicked idea in her mind, she wasn't going to stop till he was cumming with her name on his lips.

"You should know better by now to tell me to do something about you being hard, hot stuff," Pen said, before telling him to move over, "Good thing I'm wearing a skirt and no panties," she said kissing him sinking down on his erection making him moan into the kiss, allowing her access to his mouth. She deepened the kiss battling with his tongue as she moved rocking back and forth.

"Take the jacket off," Derek said.

"No, I'm not getting completely naked in here," she replied before he took hold of her hands in on his unzipped the jacket with smile on his face, "So those panties are the only thing you're not wearing woman, you don't got shirt or bra on under here," he said, "When did you change?" he asked before she thrust down again making him moan again.

"Who says I was wearing any today?" She asked kissing his neck biting and nipping whimpering as he held her hips thrusting up hitting all the right spots at this angle.

Derek pulled her skirt up so he could have her bare bottom in his hands. He pushed the jacket away before using his teeth to pull her nipple into his mouth. Making her moan before switching to the other one, "I'm waiting on you," he said blowing on her breast making her whimper. She was so close, but she was far away at the same time.

"Touch me, handsome," she said.

"Where?" he asked, holding her hips still not letting her move at all now.

"Anywhere, just touch me," she pleaded.

"Not till you say where," he replied.

Instead of telling him she took hold of his hand moving it to where she was begging to be touched, but he pulled away making her groan she needed that last bit contact and he was denying her. She held onto the back the seat before moving again slamming back down on him three times before he came his head went back against the seat as she continued to ride him. Her body was starting to shack but she still couldn't get the release she needed, she needed his hands touching her too, not just his cock.

Derek gave in kissing her as he started stroking her clit he knew how to get her to beg, for what she wanted, and he knew how to make her cum screaming if he wanted to, the only person that knew the secret was him, touch that little bundle of nerves hidden between her sex, it was her undoing. He covered her mouth with his own again kissing her as she came moving against him faster as she rode the waves out before she slumped against him, whimpering as he continued to stroke her clit until she was squirming against his hand cumming a second time as she closed her eyes against the moisture that was building up. "Fuck, baby oh god," she couldn't take much more of this he wasn't letting up and she started moving to relive the tension, "Derek please," she was going to explode and she couldn't stop moving against his fingers, she'd be sore later, but didn't care as she bit down against his neck as she came screaming moving against him until he exploded with her.

Morgan pulled his fingers away running his hand up and down her back, kissing away the tears of pleasure that were running down her face, "Shouldn't have told me how to make you cum screaming, Red," he said capturing her lips moving his hand in soothing circles over her back as her body slowly came down.

"I didn't think you'd use it against me every time we had sex," she said pulling away for air.

"I told you I'm relentless long time ago, that sound you make, it turns me on, and the way you look afterwards, god I want to take you all over again licking you out till you're screaming my name, but I'll wait," Derek said kissing her before she moved off him wincing slightly at the pain that went through her leg from being in that position for so long. "When we get home I'll give you a massage,"

"Bath first and you're joining me, because I'm going to need some TLC after this and you're the only one that can make me feel better," she said kissing him.

"You're the only one that makes me feel better too," Derek said kissing her before they fixed their clothes and she got dressed again.

**Ten months later **

Derek walked in the house with his sons' right behind him; they'd been outside tossing the football back and forth for the last hour. It was almost lunch and they'd come in to eat.

"Go wash your hands," he said before going to find Penelope, "Hey, you want hot pockets or burritos for lunch?" he asked when he found her.

"Hot pockets, the pepperoni pizza ones," Pen said with smile as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm glad I was right," he said kissing her neck.

"You do know that it was probably that night in the truck?" She asked.

"I know, baby girl, and no we can tell these two little girls when they're older just where they were conceived at," Derek said looking down as his twin daughters sleeping in their cribs.

"Oh so you're going to tell our sons, they were conceived on the BAU's jet?" She asked with grin before turning around to face him, "I thought Reid was going to faint when he opened the door finding us in the bathroom having sex," she said.

"We are wild and crazy together," he said kissing her.

"That reminds me, I'm thinking about dyeing my hair red again," she said.

"Go right ahead, I don't mind, but I'm warning you, my Goddess, you might just be finding two more mini me's around here," he teased.

"I better wait another year then," she teased right back before they went to eat lunch with their twin boys.

**The End**

**AN: Okay that's all till the new story tomorrow afternoon, thanks for all the reviews and hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Hot and steamy, just the way you like it my readers along with two more mini P's and Derek's. **


End file.
